1.Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2.Description of Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device, such as an organic light-emitting display device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, is manufactured on a substrate on which a pattern is formed to include a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wiring for connection thereof. Generally, in the case of a substrate on which the FPD device is to be manufactured, in order to form a micro-structure pattern including a TFT, the micro-structure pattern is transferred onto the substrate by using a mask on which the micro-structure pattern is drawn.
However, to transfer the micro-structure pattern by using the mask, a mask including a desired pattern needs to be prepared. Thus as the number of processes using the mask increases, manufacturing cost for preparing the mask increases. Furthermore, since the above-described complicated processes should be undergone, a process of manufacturing the FPD device may become more intricate and manufacturing time may be increased, thereby also raising the manufacturing cost.